


The Mandalorian's House Keeper

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: Every Mandalorian has a caretaker, Din's was a bit more important than the rest...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

Every Mandalorian has a ‘caretaker’, these caretakers look after that Mandalorian throughout their life and keep them company, Mandalorians use these caretakers to look after their vehicles and armour. Though these caretakers are around their Mandalorians all the time they never see them without their helmet on, as goes the Mandalorian lifestyle. You may be asking where these caretakers come from, well they’re usually foundlings who are rejected from the faith. Some are born Mandalorian who reject the faith themselves, that is how (Y/N) became a caretaker for her Mandalorian.

Since the beginning of his official Mandalorian lifestyle, Din Djarin had chosen (Y/N) to be his caretaker, though he never really found a need for them other than to keep him company, considering he does everything for himself it leaves her with little to do. Though once in a while they’re allowed to help him make food and clean up his armour, that still didn’t mean that (Y/N) had ever seen Din’s face, even if all she’s ever wanted is to know the real Din. The pair, though they spend every day together, never really make contact; Din likes to keep (Y/N) away from his lifestyle and adventures in fear that they could get hurt.

Though when he turns his back on the Guild and takes The Child back he gives (Y/N) a job… to care for The Child as if it is their own. To say the least The Child’s entrance into their life made it much more… exciting!


	2. Part One

We fly over a planet, Din had said it was out of the way so no one would be able to find The Child while we stay here. The Child was carefully watching the clouds we fly past, as old as they say him to be he had definitely not seen the outside world. Din lands the Razor Crest and the three of us set off to find somewhere to get The Child something to eat, as well as to see if there was any lodging available. We walked for a little while through a forest only to come out to a canteen, we walk in and find a table. The lady who was originally behind the bar came up to us to ask what we would like, Din was very blunt with her much to my displeasure. He then started to ask about the well-built women who was sitting behind us - god knows why he wanted to know - after telling the lady what we were having, he rushed off outside. Rolling my eyes at my Mandalorian I turn back to The Child and began to talk to him,

“I never know whats going through his head, he’s always so away with the fairies, don’t you think?” turning to The Child who just gurgled in response, the lady brought up our orders smiling at us, 

“He is very sweet, wherever did you find him?” I smiled at her, then looking back at The Child, 

“I really don’t know, my Mandalorian found him while on a mission.” smiling she rubbed his ears and walked away,

“Why don’t we go find my Mandalorian and stop whatever he’s got himself into this time.” The Child put his arms in the air for me to pick him up. I placed him onto the ground gently placing the small warm bowl into his little hands before walking outside only to find my Mandalorian and the well-built lady laying on the ground, guns pointed at each other. After a few moments, the pair looked up at The Child and then to me; The Child enjoying the show slowly slipping on his soup while I stood with my eyebrow raised and arms crossed. The pair laying on the floor sighed and my Mandalorian asked if she liked soup at this point I had picked up The Child and started to walk back towards the table we had taken earlier. The well-built lady and my Mandalorian spoke but I wasn’t listening instead I was concentrating on The Child who had spilt some of his soup on his coat he was wearing, but I got distracted from my thoughts and actions when the lady threw down her bowl and walked out of the canteen we were sat in. I turn to my Mandalorian with a raised eyebrow while he just sighed,

“Well, we better get back to the Razor Crest.”

The Razor Crest needed some fixing up before we left, Din said something about the lady not wanting us here, so he set out to do that while I kept The Child entertained. It had quickly turned dark and I began to put The Child to sleep, Din was still outside fixing the Razor Crest, getting away from those who wanted The Child really damaged her, that’s when I heard voices outside the ship. They weren’t loud, so maybe they weren’t any danger. I open the door and walk down gun raised - just to be sure - and The Child in my arms protectively only to see my Mandalorian talking to two non-armed men, probably farmers, I lower my weapon as my Mandalorian says,

“Fine” the farmers cheered and they brought their vehicle over, the 3 men started to pack stuff onto it as I stood confused by what was going on, 

“I need to get something.” the gruff voice came from beneath his helmet as he walked off towards the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


	3. Part Two

On our way to our destination, I had learnt that we were going to help a small village and the muscled lady, who I now know as Cara, was going to help us. When we arrived at the village the kids came running towards the vehicle as The Child cooed looking up at them while the village kids awed. We got to lead to a hut bringing as much stuff as we could carry, The Child had gone to play with the village kids when we arrive at the door of the hut my Mandalorian stopped; being behind him meant I walked into him, letting out a small ‘oof’. He moved again when a voice chimed “come in” from inside, I see a small but tough-looking village lady inside after saying hello I left the hut and my Mandalorian to deal with the lady while I go check on The Child.

The next morning my Mandalorian and Cara set off to search for what is worrying the village while I talk to some of the villagers about what they saw on that day, though they all said the same thing - raiders. A little while later Din and Cara came back and told the villagers they couldn’t help because what they had found wasn’t able to be destroyed, but the villagers were persistent and the pair finally gave in to then and began to train them to shoot and fight whatever was to come.

——-

As it fell to nightfall we were ready, the children and elderly put away safely and all the villagers, as well as me, were waiting for the signal. When we saw Din and Cara running out of the woods all hell broke loose. We couldn’t keep the AT-ST at bay which lead to a new plan, blow it up. My Mandalorian and Cara was safe after the explosion everyone was safe. That was until the adrenaline wore off, I dropped to the ground unable to stand up the pain in my thigh and side was too much, as I closed my eyes I could hear “please stay awake, don’t go to sleep.”.

I opened my eyes, little green hands were pulling on my lips and cooing in my ears. It was bright outside, I was confused as to why The Child was out of his cot, I hear voices outside,

“You have a choice to stay here why wouldn’t you want to?” Cara said and a modulated sigh sounded from under Din’s helmet,

“The Child is staying here, I am not. That’s my choice, and I’ll give Y/N the choice of whether she stays with me or The Child.” the bluntness of Din’s words made tears reach my eyes as I look at The Child in front of me. I decided to walk out of the hut and say,

“Good morning” after they replied I walk towards the wooded areas and calm myself down, I couldn’t leave either of them on their own even if I knew Din can fend for himself, I just know he would get lonely. After a few moments in my head, I hear a faint beeping which was familiar so I decide to follow it. I came out to a slight opening to see a figure with a blaster, I could see him aiming at a group and within that group was The Child, I got out my own blaster pointing it at his head and pulling the trigger Cara and Din came running up to me, Cara’s face was painted with a shocked look while looking down at the body in front of me,

“We are not leaving The Child behind!” I say to Din, he nods slowly. We walk back towards the village and I pick up The Child and we start to pack up all our objects and putting them into the vehicle. Saying goodbye to Cara and the village, we set off back to the Razor Crest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


	4. Part Three

On our way to another planet, Din had made me take a break as I was still in pain from the previous fight we had been in, though that didn’t exactly last long when I was woken to a loud bang and the Razor Crest shaking. I made my way to the cockpit, with a lot of difficulties, only to find ourselves in a shoot out with another ship, my guess: it was a Guild member looking for The Child. I sat next to The Child’s cot so I could hold onto it to make sure it doesn’t go flying anywhere. Din successfully manages to defeat the other ship quickly and we return to our mission of finding somewhere to go, relieved sighs come from both Din and I as I take The Child out of his cot to check that he hadn’t been harmed during the shoot out. Once we get to the planet Din is directed into a bay and he decides to get out and talk to the mechanic while telling me to get some rest, so I put The Child back into his cot so he can rest himself and I make my way to my bunk falling asleep almost instantly.

I wake a little while later and go check on The Child only to find he wasn’t in his cot, I panicked and search everywhere in the ship only to come up with no results. I walk down the hatchway to see a lady holding The Child, quickly I pointed my blaster at her as she froze while The Child giggled which I presumed meant she was friendly. Lowering my gun I speak,

“Who are you?” I start to say “and what are you doing with The Child?” I finish, she blinks at me in surprise,

“I uh, he started to walk out of the ship I didn’t know there was anyone else in there especially you!” I nod my head at her, putting my blaster back into its place and taking The Child out of her arms. We spent a few hours lazing around speaking and feeding The Child when a loud bang is heard from outside the lot. The mechanic holds onto The Child and hides inside the box while I walk around to watch from the side placing myself behind a box, a young man enters through the door his blaster out and pointing around the box only to find the bots scattered around the lot. After watching him search for half an hour I see him looking through the box finding the lady and The Child, snatching The Child away from her and pointing his blaster at her head telling her to do as he says and pulling her up. Throughout the whole time, I couldn’t get a good shot of him because he kept moving so quickly, eventually, he took the small group into the Razor Crest rendering me unable to help them.

It was about an hour or so later when the sound of the door ran through the silence of the lot, this caught the attention of the young man who walked the group outside of the Razor Crest and onto the walkway he started to speak to my Mandalorian - who had come in through the door - while pushing the lady to cuff him, this gave me a good opportunity to shoot him. I took it. The blaster beam hit the side of his head and he dropped down dead, the lady screams in shock while my Mandalorian keeps his head on the body, after a few moments he looks round in what I could tell was panic only to breathe out a sigh of relief and picked up The Child who was hiding behind some boxes. At this point, I stood and brushed myself off picking the money pouch off the dead man’s belt,

“So I guess you didn’t get the job after all?” the lady says to Din who just sighs and shakes his head, 

“Does this cover you?” I say pouring the contents of the pouch into her hands,

“Yes. Yes, this will do. Thank you!” I nod at her and take The Child out of my Mandalorians arms ready to get off of this planet. Soon after he walks into the ship closing the walkway up and walking towards the cockpit only to stop once he reached me.

“Are you okay?” he questions concern leaked into his modulated voice, I smile up at him,

“I’m fine.”

“Thank you for saving us,” he says pointing at The Child and then to himself,

“That’s what I’m here for isn’t it?” he chuckled slightly before setting back on his way to the cockpit. While I place The Child into his cot for some rest.

“What am I going to do about this?” I ask no one in particular, speaking my thoughts,

“He can never know about this and yet that’s all I want to do.” The Child’s wide eyes blinked while he gurgled in what I presume is a reply, 

“Yeah, maybe I should tell him anyway. Its better than awkwardness occurring when were together.” 

I turn back to The Child only to find him asleep, pressing a kiss onto his head I sigh, ‘what a dysfunctional little family we have here’ - but all the best families are dysfunctional…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


	5. Part Four

After the very… exciting events of the last planet Din had decided that keeping us all out of harm’s way was how we were going to live for the next few months, this, however, didn’t last long (as usual) when an old partner of his had asked him for his help. At first, he was reluctant and had said no outright, but that was before I convinced him we needed the money mainly for The Child but also we needed to eat as well - I also threw in that they may be able to fix up the ship because knowing them they’re gonna need it. He sighed at this and had said, 

“Fine, but this is a bad idea”, at the time I had rolled my eyes because of his bluntness towards the situation, but now I’m thinking back on it, he was right this is a bad idea (though I would never tell him that). Currently, The Child and I were locked into his bunk with the door down so the group outside couldn’t see us. He had said it was for our safety but I think he just doesn’t want them to know he’s a softy. After a while of the ship softly flying through space, the originally muffled voices from outside the bunk had got louder and a loud bang occurred, which in turn opened up the door and three sets of eyes fell onto me and The Child in confusion.

“Wow, I didn’t take you as the type Mando!” a balding man said, his snarky tone causing Din to sigh. The man bent down to stroke The Child’s cheek before looking up at me,

“Who do we have here?” he asked, but before anyone could answer another voice penetrated the air,

“Well, it’s been a long time Y/N” I look up to find a familiar face,

“Ahh, Xi’an it has how have you been? Bite anyone recently?” my sarcasm cause her to bare her teeth at me, the bald man looked towards me and Xi’an in shock before recovering and speaking once again while looking at Din,

“Well, Mando it seems you can keep a lady.” pausing to look back around to me, “tell me sweetheart have you ever seen his face?” rolling my eyes I sighed, why is that the only question I ever get asked,

“If you really must know, no I haven’t that would be against his creed wouldn’t it?” the belittlement of what I said to him had got under his skin and it was very apparent, he snatched The Child from my arms turning his back to me, I stand quickly ready to take The Child back as soon as he does something I dislike. 

“I’ve never seen myself with a pet but for this little one I might just have to give it a go, don’t you think?” he asked, looking at the brute standing next to my Mandalorian,

“We could always eat him.” he laughed at himself, my mind went wild with the thought of that monster even touching my little Child,

“You dare even look at him and I will have your hands off before you could cry out in pain, you understand?” my eyes glaring at the brute of a man - though I don’t suppose he is a man more of a monster - he laughed once again, this time in my face,

“I’d be surprised if you could even push me over little girl.” Xi’an decided to voice her opinion,

“Don’t kid yourself Burg, I’ve watched that girl take down a group of imperial shock troopers with only her hands and a stone before they even knew she was attacking.” the bald man turned round to me with so much force he probably had whiplash now,

“It was you!” I was taken back,

“What?”

“You’re the legend they spoke of when I joined the shock troopers they told me about a girl who was able to take down about 20 of our men all at once!” I raised my eyebrows at his sudden mood change, but that all came crashing down when he spoke again,

“Believe me am I surprised to find it was you. A little girl that looks like she couldn’t even punch someone and do damage.” this annoyed me and I was ready to pounce when the ship started to shake violently throwing the group around, the bald man had let go of The Child in an attempt to save himself but luckily Din had caught it and pushed it into my arms, wrapping his arms around me and holding tightly to some object above my head. After a moment the shaking stopped we all settled and The Child and I got put back into the bunk with the door closed.

——-

It had been a while and I could hear a voice coming from the cockpit, the voice hadn’t come any closer which lead me to believe they won’t move away at all, I open the door and let The Child explore a bit, especially to stretch his little legs. I quietly told The Child not to make too loud a noise due to the threat upstairs, he gurgled in reply, I close my eyes to relax for a moment listening for the sound of a pitter-patter coming from The Child’s feet while he walked around. After a moment I came to my senses and realised The Child was gone, I heard the voice from upstairs coming closer,

“What are you?” it asked but then let out a surprised grunt,

“Where have you gone?” it asked once again before the owner of the voice could descend the ladder I hid inside the nearest cabinet locking it from the inside and standing as still as I could, I heard the pitter-patter of The Child’s feet as a figure opened the cabinet next to me with a large force causing the one I was in too shake nearly giving away I was here. The Child must’ve made his way into the bunk as the sound of the door closing down distracted the figure from trying to open my cabinet, as they slowly walked forwards I quietly unlocked the cabinet and snuck out behind him. The door of the bunk opened and the figure positioned his blaster at The Child’s who seemed to be trying to use his powers to save himself, though I didn’t give him a chance. I shot the figure in the head, as I hear a stomp behind me. I turn quickly only to see that Din had come down the ladder,

“Well it’s good to know you sorted that out.” behind him was another familiar face

“Qin?”

“Hey Y/N long time no see and all that.” I nodded not really trusting the man in front of me, last time we saw each other he did try and bite me - I’m sure you can see the similarities he and his sister have - looking behind I don’t see any of the original group but mentally shrug it off,

“Let’s get going!” Din said, breaking the tension between me and Qin.

We arrived at the base and Din went to talk while I settled The Child and myself into the cockpit ready to set off again. Din walked back into the Razor Crest and sighed.

“I told you it was a bad idea,” he spoke while taking the silver ball The Child oh so loved off of its leaver and giving it to him, The Child taking it from his fingers quickly. We set off only to see three X Wings going towards the ship we were on,

“Oh, you didn’t do what I think you did?” I spoke, Din just shrugged his shoulders,

“And if I did?” I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today, 

“Well, I guess it’s better than getting shot down by the missile they were going to fire.” Din chuckles,

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


	6. Part Five

My Mandalorian was having a bad day. I didn’t ask what was happening with him because I knew I wouldn’t get a straight answer or an answer at all. Instead, I played with The Child until he decided to talk to me. After hours of a vast silence between the two of us, he finally acknowledged that I was there; though he only said a quick “hello” before sitting down to begin to pilot the ship. I sighed, at this point, I really didn’t know what to make of his attitude. I decided to start making dinner for the two of us, maybe he’ll start to open up with some warm food in him. It was about an hour later, we finished eating and had only spoken a few times - to most that would be considered awkward but for us, it was normal - all the while The Child gurgled shoving bread into his mouth.

Din went to stand up, I sighed loudly - ‘when was he going to break?’ - it caught his attention,

“Why are you sighing?” he questions, if I could see his eyes I know they would be rolling,

“What happened today?” I started, “you’ve been so distanced lately and today you’ve barely talked to me, or interacted with The Child!” I was frustrated.

“Y/N… I don’t mean to cause you any concern, it just I’m not used to everything that’s currently going on. I’m trying to figure it out.” I nod, before he continues, “it’s just you’ve turned out to be a natural mother of sorts for him but I lack the instincts of a father figure, I don’t know how to deal with it.” he sighs, looking down at his hands which were placed in his lap. The defeated sigh, as well as the body language he was conveying, caused me to move my hand onto his arm,

“Practice makes perfect - or as my grandmother used to say practice makes a man but with a few more abilities” my Mandalorian nodded,

“Yeah, you’re right.” I smile at him, taking my hand away and picking up The Child before placing him on Din’s lap,

“What better time to start than now?” my Mandalorian chuckled lightly,

“Now’s a good time.” I left him to care for The Child while I cleaned up the plates and cutlery; my mind wondered, 

“When should I tell him?” “How would he react?” after a few more minutes in my thoughts I was knocked back into reality when I heard a loud grunt turning quickly I find Din holding The Child as far away from him as possible while thrown up food slid down his beskar,

“Oh no, let me help you there.” I took The Child, giggling at Din’s tenseness.

“Stop laughing and help me!” its safe to say I teased him all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


	7. Part Six

I woke up to a quiet voice, opening my eyes I found My Mandalorian watching a message sent by Greef Karga who was meant to be dead?! The message was a plea from Karga asking Din to come and help him, he just sighed turning to The Child who was asleep and then turned to me. He jumped, probably surprised to see me awake.

“What’s the plan?” I asked he sighs before saying,

“We need backup.” I nod,

“That’s probably a good idea you can’t trust Karga to do the right thing, especially since you shot him.” Din hums in agreement while setting the coordinates to Sorgan.

Once we land, the three of us made our way back to the canteen we found when we first came to this planet. That’s where we found Cara at the end of a fight, which she won (atta girl). Din goes to talk to her while I take The Child and sit at a table nearby: grabbing a drink for herself at the bar Din also gets me and The Child something, the pair walk over to sit down. Din tells her about the message and that we need her help,

“I’m done fighting against anyone of the sort, why would I want to go back?” I look at her,

“We need all the help we can get Cara, its the Galactic Empire we’re dealing with.” that statement caught Cara’s attention

“When are we leaving?”

——-

We got back to the ship, I took The Child to his ‘bed’ in the cockpit before sitting down myself, I closed my eyes. I must’ve fallen asleep because I was startled awake by the ship shaking, moving my eyes around to find out why I see The Child messing around with a leaver, I rush to get up and scoop him into my arms just as Din and Cara get into the cockpit,

“What do you think you were doing?” I ask The Child sternly, his ears flop down in sadness I couldn’t help but cuddle him. I hear my Mandalorian sigh before setting the ship straight again.

“Keep an eye on him.” I just nod at him too tired to argue, he spoke again,

“We need extra help.” I look at him,

“What do you mean? I can look after The Child and the ship on my own, it’s not that hard.” I spoke quickly, angered by his statement,

“I know you can but you’re coming with me and that means we need someone to help us if we get into a situation where all three of us are trapped in a fight.” I was shocked,

“I’m coming with you?”

“You can fight.”

“Yes but I’m a ‘housekeeper’, not a fighter!” I express, “You know that!”

“You know how to fight, you can get out of almost any situation. We need that!” I roll my eyes and said,

“Fine.” I look towards The Child, “I guess we’re going to bother the kind old man again aren’t we?” my Mandalorian chuckled,

“Yeah.”

We began on our journey towards Arvala-7, other than the odd question from Cara about Mandalorians it was silent. Soon enough we land on the planet and find the old man waiting outside of his hut, he must’ve seen the ship flying over. We walk over to him and he lets us into his home and sitting us down, Din begins to tell him what’s happening about halfway thorough a robot entered the hut, Din and Cara stood up and pointed their blasters at it while I grab The Child and press it into my arms ready to do anything to protect it. The old man explained to us that he had rewired it so it won’t do anything to The Child, Din and I look at each other - we didn’t believe him. The robot set down the tray of cups giving us some tea, while Cara and I were drinking the tea the old man went out to check on his Blurrgs, Din went after him to try and ask him for help. Cara and I made small talk trying to distract yourselves from the robots stare while it was waiting for its next task. After a while, Din and the old man came back into the hut,

“Time to get my Blurrgs onto your ship.” Cara and I look at each other and then towards Din with our eyebrows raised.

We got everything onto the ship, the robot and the old man, who I now know as Kuiil, were tending the Blurrgs, I was playing with The Child, and Din and Cara were having an arm wrestle - neither of them was winning or losing - I look away from The Child for a moment to talk to Kuiil but turn back when I hear a fuss only to see Cara chocking from a lack of air, I turn to see The Child with his arm up and pointed towards Cara,

“Stop!” I express at The Child, who automatically stops and looks at me, “Cara is a friend! You don’t hurt anybody unless they are a danger, do you understand?” The Child nods its head slowly while gurgling out a reply, I turn back to the others only to find Cara and the robot staring at each other. To stop the tension Din cuts in and asks Kuiil if he could pad out The Child’s ‘bed’ so he can’t get hurt if anything goes wrong during the mission, but Kuiil said he would make a new one instead. Din and Cara go to talk in the cockpit while I keep hold of The Child and keep an eye on the robot, somethings not quite right with him. Soon we land on Navarro, I spot Greef Karga waiting for us along with three members of the guild, this is going to be fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


	8. Part Seven

Standing in front of the guild members became a silent standoff except for the odd word from Karga. Sitting behind Din meant that I could only see to the sides, The Child’s pod was floating next to us. Cara and Kuiil were at the sides of us. We’re all staring down the guild members. Next thing I know is that Karga asked to see The Child Din allows it to float over to him much to my disagreement, when I look away from the pod I spot one of the guild members with his hand on his blaster, so I get ready to take mine out as soon as the shooting starts, Din must’ve seen it too as he was doing the same. After a few moments, the pod floated back over towards us and Karga began to speak again,

“Leave the girls.” I turn to Cara with my eyebrows raised, she just smirked at me, there was no way we were leaving Din on his own.

“No, they’re coming with me.” Karga sighs but nods his head saying,

“Alright then, but cover up your tattoo before we get there.” pointing the last part towards Cara. He turns and starts to walk, we follow.

——-

We walked until it turned to nightfall. Settling down the guild members made up a fire and the group all sat around talking, The Child was sat in between me and Kuiil while it was getting bread fed to it. I hear them going over the plan and decide to listen it, but I didn’t get much of it due to something starting to attack our camp. We all got up onto our feet and shot at the thing, but that didn’t stop it, another one came down and attacked us taking one of the guild members with it and flying off. Within all the shooting I closed the pod and stood near it protecting it from any harm. The things returned killing two of the Bluurgs before we shot them down. Din set one on fire, they flew away. God that was a mess.

I check on The Child, seeing its big eyes staring at me as I opened the pod, thankfully he was alright. I hear a scuffle behind me, and Karga was on the floor - injured. Looking back at The Child I bit my lip, ‘it wouldn’t hurt’. Lifting The Child from the pod and placing him on the ground, he walked over and touched Karga’s arm, the injury started to heal - but I could see The Child was becoming weak quickly - walking over I held onto Karga’s shoulder so I didn’t cause any suspicion, the injury was soon healed and The Child had fallen asleep in exhaustion. Everyone looked at The Child in surprise, ‘good, they don’t suspect anything’. It safe to say no one got any sleep that night.

——-

As soon as the sun began to rise, we began to walk again, all of us were tired from getting no sleep but Karga kept saying we were nearly there. After a small while, we got to a place which looks over the town we needed to get to,

“This is where we stop,” Karga speaks, I look over to Cara and spot the 2 remaining guild members behind us, their hands on their blasters, my mind started to panic, but before I could come up with anything two shots came from in front of me and the guild members fell. Tuning my head slowly I see Karga’s blasters smoking, he shot his own men, my eyes widened.

“After I saw what The Child could do I could let anyone take him, we’ll make a new plan,” he spoke, my eyes flickered to Din who held his blaster up too, though he quickly lowers it, trusting Karga wasn’t going to do anything considering he was four against one. They start talking about the plan stating that Cara has to go back with Kuiil to the ship, she wasn’t very happy and was adamant that she was coming with us, something I strongly agreed with, “She’s good with guns and knows how to fight if we got into any trouble.” Din sighed after listening to me, then he walked over to The Childs pod lifting him out and placing him into Kuiil’s arms.

“Take him back to the ship and lock yourself in okay?” Kuiil nodded pressing The Child into his arms and getting onto his bluurg, setting off to keep The Child safe. This worried me,

“What if he doesn’t get there?” I ask, Din looked down at me and spoke,

“He will.” but his voice didn’t sound as sure as it should have.

The plan was simple, me and Din were cuffed and the empty pod was closed, Cara had found us and turned us into the guild, her and Karga were to take us into the town to the client and then we would work from there. The first problem we came across was the security at the gates to the town, they stopped us and asked for an ID card, of which Karga gave them and stated that we were here as we had what the client was looking for, the security guard gave Karga his card back and asked how much the Mandalorians helmet was to buy, Karga came up with a good bluff which caused me to gasp in horror, I felt Cara’s hand tighten around my arm as a way to say ‘it was okay’. After the security allowed us into the town we walked through, it was covered in troopers the white of there armour blinding me when it shone in the sun,

“I thought you said there was only meant to be four not a whole platoon!” Cara stated Karga sighed,

“After The Child went missing the town had been covered in troopers but inside he should only have four with him.” I looked round to Din who I could hear muttering something to Karga, something I couldn’t quite understand but Karga had looked over to me in the middle of it. Finally, we reached the clients building, four troopers surrounded us and lead us to the clients who told us to sit down. The man was very sleazy looking and spoke in a weird way, something about this caused me much discomfort. After sitting down the client asked to see The Child, Karga stopped him,

“He’s sleeping.” the client looked round at us stopping at me, I could feel his eyes run down the top half of my body while I glared at him, even if The Child wasn’t in the pod I was going to be furious if he tried to ‘wake’ it. The man sighed, before being called away by his boss. While he goes over the the holopad me and Din get out of our cuffs holding onto our blasters ready to make a plan,

“What are we going to do?” I ask, the group look around to me,

“We’re going to have to think of something quick.” Cara states, but before anyone else could say anything a loud bang was heard and the room went into chaos. I quickly flip the table up to protect us and pulled Cara down behind it. The two men in our party also duck behind it, after a moment the room went silent, peering behind it I find lines of troopers in black armour standing pointing their blasters at us. We quickly get up and run to the sides of the new opening, hiding away from them. Din brings his radio up to his lips,

“Kuiil can you hear me?” a small grunt came through in reply,

“Are you back to the ship yet?” Din asked,

“No.” Kuiil said Din sighed.

“What are we going to do?” Cara asked, as a tie fighter flies in and lands just behind the white armoured toopers who turn up at the same time, a tall man in a black cape gets out of the ship, walking to the front, he radiated power. He begins to talk,

“Mandolorian you have caused me a lot of trouble, now I have a propesition. You have 2 things I want. One of theoe things will be mine within the next few moments, the other is standing next to you.” the group look round to me, I look down and sigh how am I going to get out of this one.

“The Child and Y/N have the power I need. Now The Child will be mine and so will your beloved housekeeper Din Djarin.” I gasp in surprise how did this man know Din’s name?

“Kuiil are you there?” Din asked his radio once again, this time there was no sound from the other end, my heart dropped.

“Din,” I whispered, “there’s something I need to tell you.” he turned to me, my breath caught in my throat. How was I meant to tell him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


	9. Part Eight

Din looked down at me,

“Tell me in a second okay?” through the softness of his voice I could hear concern lacing it, I nodded knowing he was trying to think of a plan - it can wait for now.

“We have to look for a way out,” Cara spoke, pulling seats and tables away from the walls. After a few moments of this, she came across a grate made of heavy metal, I went over to try and help her. All the while the man in the black cape was still talking, asking us to come outside.

“I will give you until nightfall.”

“How the hell does he know your names?” Karga spoke, I wasn’t concentrating on what he was saying the only thing I got was ‘Moff Gideon’. I was trying to use the power I had left in me to try and move the grate but it wasn’t budging, Cara tried shooting it, but the metal withheld and cooled down instantly. Suddenly, there was a commotion out on the street, every trooper was on high alert, the nurse droid had appeared taking out troopers on its way. Din and Karga go out to start shooting, telling us to do so from the inside, we kept shooting at the troopers picking them off one by one. We were concentrating so hard on not hitting Din or Karga that neither of us noticed anything when an explosion took the door off the entrance and troopers funnelled in, we quickly hid while they shot at us. I willed everything in me and brought out enough power to knock every trooper in the group against the walls and out cold. I look round to Cara who stared at me in shock,

“How?” she questioned, I shook my head,

“That’s for another time.” we quickly got to our feet as another explosion happened on the other side of the field, Cara and I ran out to find Din laying unconscious on the ground next to a blown-up machine. Cara grabbed onto his shoulders and dragged him towards the nearest building. Me, Karga and the nurse droid - who had the child with it - shot at the remaining troopers before closing the door. Looking over at din who had woken up,

“I’m not going to survive this.” I could hear him say, the shortness of breath proving he was dying, I ran over and fell to my knees,

“Don’t be stupid Din, let us take care of you. Let us take your helmet off. Please!” all the while the droid worked on the grate, 

“This is the way,” Din whispered I shook my head,

“It doesn’t have to be.” I pestered, Din brought his hand to my cheek before pulling off his creed necklace,

“Find them, if they don’t recognise you show them this. Tell them who you are and that you were under my protection.” I took the necklace from him, tears pouring out of my eyes.

“It’s open.” I hear from next to me. Looking round to find the grate was open, the next thing I knew there was fire spreading through the building coming towards us at full blast, I see the child wobbling towards the fire spreading his arms out. ‘He won’t be strong enough’ I thought to my self, I pressed my palm against his arm hoping he could take some of my energy and turn it into the power he needed. The child wraps the fire into a ball and sending it hurtling towards the pyro-trooper, before falling down in exhaustion. The droid picked him up and placed him back into the bag.

“I’ll stay with him.” the droid says, passing The Child to Cara,

“Go!” Din spoke quickly,

“Promise you’ll bring him?” I ask the droid,

“I will bring him back to you,” he responded before I was pushed in through the grate by Cara.

We had been walking for a little while, never finding a path to lead us to the creed. We turned a corner to find Din and the droid.

“Omg Din!” I shouted, running over to help him walk,

“I’m fine, have you found anyone yet?” he asked, shaking my head and we start walking again. He directs us through the tunnels only to come across a pile of beskar and helmets, dropping to his knees he picked up one of the helmets looking at it for a moment before quickly standing up and lunging at Karga shouting,

“Was this you? Did you and those bloody guild members do this?” that was until he was cut off by a familiar voice,

“He did nothing, the creed knew the risk of leaving the safety of the tunnels.” the armourer stood in front of us, picking out pieces of armour and placing them into a trolley,

“Come now,” she spoke before leading us into the forge room. I look over to Cara and Karga who were looking around in amazement, then to Din who stood there - probably trying to decide what was going to happen next - looking back over to the armourer who started to speak again,

“Your mission now is to find The Child’s kind, that will be easier since Y/N is also of this kind.” Din ignored the last part, asking

“Are they a danger?” while Cara and Karga look at me, I look down nervously.

“The Child and Y/N are not but the Jedi might be,” Din looked over to me, I could tell the look on his face was one of wonder, though he looked away as the armourer started to speak again,

“By creed, until you find The Child’s kind you are its father, and you Y/N are its mother.” I look over to The Child which sits happily in the droid’s arms. It smiles at me and then over to Din, a smile graces my face and I’m sure one graced Din’s face as well. The armourer walks over to Din holding a small piece of metal, pinning it onto his beskar before saying,

“You have earned the signet and are now a creed of three.” as soon as she finished speaking a loud bang could be heard from the tunnels,

“Droid go take care of that.” after a moment we all heard sounds of blasters going off and the droid came back,

“Go now.” the armourer spoke once again, I look over to Din before saying,

“You’re not coming with us?” she shakes her head, I sigh, the group was lead down the tunnels.

Eventually, we made it towards the lava river, and find a boat.

“How are we going to get it off of the side?” Din and Karga began to push against the boat. I looked over to Cara who just rolled her eyes at them and then pointed to her blaster. Getting the idea we both pulled our blasters to our fronts and Cara spoke up,

“Step back boys!” we started to shoot at the side of the boat, freeing it from the lava. Once we were settled into the boat it was silent, all of us thinking about the day we’ve had but that was quickly interrupted by a droid appearing behind us all, the group got up pointing its blasters at it while stood protectively in front of The Child. The droid began to speak, though none of us understood it,

“I believe it’s trying to ask where we want to go.” looking around to the nurse droid, we all sigh and they lower their blasters. Giving it the answer it was looking for, the group began to speak.

“What do we do once we get out? They could still be searching for us!” Cara exclaims, looking over to her I sigh,

“We can’t just stay in here, or go into hiding we’ve found that doesn’t work.” Din spoke, his helmet looking over in my direction,

“Can you check there’s no one there?” I ask him, “like if there’s anyone at the exit?” he nodded, Karga spoke up,

“I don’t think you’ll have to use anything but your eyes, look!” he was pointing towards the light shining through the exit, there was obviously a few people there, the white of their armour giving away the fact they were in fact troopers. Din quickly found there was too many of them compared to us, turning around to the droid I start to speak,

“Stop!” it didn’t, Cara shot it but that didn’t work either. We were running out of time, and none of us had a plan,

“I will self destruct if The Child is put in danger.” I look round to it with wide eyes,

“No!” Din shouted, “you can’t do that!”

“You don’t need to be sad.” 

“I’m not.” Din insisted, but we could all hear it in his voice,

“You are. I’m a nurse droid - I’ve analysed your voice.” it began to get out of the boat and into the lava, we all rushed to the front of the boat watching as it waded through the lava towards the exit. When it got to the exit it blew up.

The boat floated out of the exit as we all held up our blasters, but the troopers were gone…

The relief we all felt didn’t last long when a tie fighter flew towards us and shot at us, we all took cover, the shots hitting the ground around us instead.

“Hey little one, can you do the magic hand thing?” Karga said, turning towards The Child, but he just waved. Karga then looked over to me, his eyes held the same question, I sighed,

“I’ll try.” pushing all of my energy into the force I concentrate on rocking the tie fighter and pushing the pilot into a different path. It seems to work for a while but I could feel myself starting to get weak and eventually I closed my eyes letting sleep encase me. all the while shouts were trying to keep me awake.

——-

I wake up to Din shaking me,

“Hey, the tie fighters gone now can you wake up?” I open my eyes to find four pairs of eyes on me, I blush at the situation,

“You must be exhausted.” Cara stated, “the power you used to throw him out of balance was, just, wow.” I smile at her before Din spoke up,

“Come on let’s get you up.” getting onto my feet, I see the crash sight a little ways away, i let my mind wander for a few moments before begin thrown out of it by -

“We’re staying here.” I look round to see Cara and Karga smiling at us,

“Are you sure?” I ask, they nod. After saying our goodbyes Din took us back to the ship, 

“Go and get some rest I need to do something.” I nodded looking at the body behind him. In my head I prayed he can rest once again before turning and walking into the ship, The Child following.

——-

“Well what an adventure,” I speak up as he entered the cockpit, Din chuckled,

“Yeah at least he’s safe.” we both turn to the, now awake, Child which had something in his mouth, the metal glinting in the setting sun which shone through the window.

“Hey. What do you have there?” Din asks, pulling the metal from his mouth, looking at it to find it was Din’s creed necklace,

“How about you hold onto that for now.” the child giggled before putting it back into his mouth.

“I have a feeling there’s more trouble to come…” I say out of the blue, Din turns to me sighing,

“There’s always trouble.” I nod, before hearing him whisper “a creed of three.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is on Tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
